


Королева пост-модернизма

by triste_an



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drag Queens, M/M, New York City
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste_an/pseuds/triste_an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Королева пост-модернизма – один из базовых образов дрэг-куин. Как правило, перформанс таких див абсолютно непредсказуем для зрителя. Частью шоу может стать все, что угодно: отрезанные свиные головы, наркотики, стенд-ап комедия, БДСМ и хоррор.<br/>Чаще всего пост-модернистские дрэг-квин стирают рамки пола, и до конца не понятно, кто же перед тобой — мужчина или женщина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королева пост-модернизма

Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о том, что такое макияж травести-дивы? Ну так я расскажу вам.

Сначала лосьон, затем праймер. Прозрачный гель. Который был бы бесполезен, если бы не приходилось прятать чертовы прыщи от макияжа. Ну и остальные менее приятные сюрпризы. Нет, он совершенно бесполезен в качестве смазки. Да, я пробовал.

Затем основа. Это такая густая жидкость подходящего к вашей коже цвета, – чтобы не сильно выделялось на шее, – которую нужно размазать по лицу. И еще немножко между сисек, чтобы потом тенями создать на них дополнительный объем.

Затем консилер. Он должен быть чуть светлее основы, чтобы замазать блядские круги под глазами, но не настолько, чтобы это начинало выглядеть подозрительно. Быть идеальной – означает быть почти-идеальной. Совершенной на 99,9 %. И оставить какую-то одну маленькую деталь, сотую долю, которая все же выдаст, что ты не леди-совершенство. Что ты все еще доступна. В мужском туалете. Через полчаса.

Еще этой дрянью нужно основательно помазать на носу, между бровями и вокруг губ. Но это как открывать пакет с героином: если начинаешь, детка, закончи его весь.

Потом нужно основательно запудрить темным скулы, верх лба по росту волос и линию подбородка. Усилить эффект бронзером. Потом добавить хайлайтер под скулами. Над скулами. Под бровями. Над бровями.

Предварительно нарисовать брови. Четыре оттенка теней на веках и одни – блестящие словно стразы, из-за которых никто и никогда не увидит, как опупенно ты подбираешь цвета. И ресницы. Такие длинные, чтобы создавать небольшое торнадо, когда ты моргаешь слишком часто. Ты же кокетливая девочка. Тебе же нужен этот бесплатный коктейль.

Весь ужас в том, что, добавив к этому пошлый цветастый парик, красное платье как у Дивайна в Розовых Фламинго, стриптизерские шпильки, которыми можно вышибить человеку мозги, и тонну ненужных уродливых украшений, мы получим самую точную типологию всех ублюдков, которые могут встретиться вам на улице.

Знаете, почему я могу с уверенностью говорить об этом? Потому что вы все еще меня слушаете.

Когда я выхожу на сцену, разворачиваясь и кокетливо пожимая плечом словно дорогая модель Vogue, я уже вижу его. Он всегда первый: шикарные волосы, белая улыбка, крутые шмотки и накачанная задница; но сегодня он первый еще и в очереди за мое внимание. Это льстит. Это на мгновение развеивает сладкую пелену наркотического опьянения, и я в ужасе представляю, что забыла надеть плотное телесное боди с короткими шортиками под коралловые стринги, и сейчас все мое естество показывает товар лицом. Я представляю свой стояк, натягивающий ткань полупрозрачного платья, и невпопад смеюсь поперек фонограммы Ру Пола, призывающего меня работать.

Интересно, что было бы, произойди это на самом деле? Кто-нибудь из этих стильных мальчиков захотел бы меня тогда?..

Сомневаюсь.

Но эта мысль возвращается мне в голову только тогда, когда я бьюсь виском об угол автомата с презервативами от каждого точка. Мне даже не приходится картинно стонать и всхлипывать: это, мать его, чертовски больно. В моей голове, как мне кажется, не нужна лишняя дырка. Хотя мой красавец, возможно, считает иначе. Да и боль весьма вовремя привела меня в чувство.

Я совершенно не помню промежуток времени между тем, как я подумала о сексе с ним на винтажном столике, присыпанным кокаином, и этим перепихом в туалете, картинно разбивающим все ожидания. Сет-ап и панчлайн. Если бы Эдди Иззард уже не занял амплуа комика-трансвестита, думаю, у меня были бы все шансы.

Манерно изгибаясь, я шепчу какую-то ересь о своем остроумии, но мой номер один (во всем, включая резкий переход от первой до четвертой передачи) уже готовится забирать кубок, начхав на все то прекрасное, что могло бы быть после этого скоростного забега.

Когда мы заканчиваем, мне приходится долго приводить себя в порядок. И, кто бы подумал, тщетно! Помада уже выглядит как кровавый понос на лице, ресницы начинают отклеиваться… что самое жуткое, этот козел даже не попробовал сделать своей сегодняшней томной девочке приятное. А мне-то казалось, так умеют в наше время только деклассированные старперы, изгнанные из приличного общества за асоциальную тягу к нежным мальчишеским задницам и опустевшие после развода счета.

Мне не жаль этого чемпиона стометровки. Мне жаль упущенную возможность получить чаевые, которых мне жизненно не хватает для оплаты аренды в этом месяце. И, разумеется, мне жаль лишь моих иллюзий. В своих мечтах прекрасная и холодная дива Адель уже представила домик на берегу океана, личный гардероб площадью с небольшую комнату и все тупые клише из фильма с Джулией Робертс.

Но что-то как-то нет.

Когда я выхожу в зал, по пути отклеивая ресницы, мое внимание притягивает сцена. И портал в католическую церковь, который, судя по всему, там открылся, пока меня не было. Я, конечно, знаю, что иногда у нас бывают вечера свободного микрофона, но происходящее там выглядит куда фатальнее.

Выступление травести. Не поймите, я не против конкуренции. Но она должна быть достойной. А здесь даже самому стопроцентному консервативному натуралу будет понятно, что существо на сцене не может и не хочет быть дрэг-квин. С его фигурой надо бы в модели подаваться. Да жаль, худоват. И не в моем вкусе. Но хуже всего оказались нелепые телодвижение, отсутствие образа, макияжа, неумение стоять на каблуках…

– Боже, Сес, кто его пустил сюда? – спрашиваю я у бармена, картинно хлопая ресницами. Не-а. ноль эффекта. Без этих двух накладных вееров расцветки бешеного попугая все мое очарование разом пропадает. Ненавижу их за это и боготворю одновременно.

– Новенький… – без выражения отмечает бармен. – Я был бы не против, чтобы он меня трахнул, когда он переоденется. Тем более, сюда он вряд ли вернется.

– Еще бы… – я закатываю глаза, манерно накручивая на указательный палец прядку кипельно-белых волос.

Когда это недоразумение выгоняют со сцены свистом и улюлюканьем, оно немедленно выходит в зал. Неудавшийся травести высматривает кого-то в толпе, и, завидев меня у стойки, уверенно направляется вперед. Прет, как таран, если исключить тот факт, что у него опасно болтаются щиколотки и дрожат ноги как после хорошего траха.

– Я искал вас, – начинает он патетично, с придыханием. Мне нравится. – Пожалуйста, я так хочу быть травести. Прошу, научите меня. Мисс Адель, вы же лучшая дива в городе!

Я смотрю на него оценивающе какое-то время.

– Хммм, – наконец, манерно кривлюсь я, – ну, допустим, сейчас это было красиво. Но с лучшей в городе ты немного перегнул, дорогуша. Учись быть тоньше. Это касается всего.

– У меня есть деньги! Я готов за вами хоть на край света!

Мне приходится вздохнуть, прижав к груди ладонь:

– Ты ничего не понял!.. Чурбан! – но через мгновение мои мысли занимает совсем иное: – Ты сказал, деньги, дурашка?

Коронованный дурашка кивает.

– Это меняет расклад, – я выпрямляюсь и чопорно поджимаю губы. Так, мне кажется, должны делать все бизнес-леди. А если они так не делают, им же хуже. – Ну и где мы будем заниматься?

– У… у вас? – робко спрашивает мой шанс не вылететь из квартиры в этом месяце со всем моим шикарным гардеробом.

– У меня, – покровительственно соглашается дива Адель.

***

Когда он появляется на следующее утро, я думаю о том, что не нужно было давать ему адрес. От раннего и неуместного звонка в дверь у меня раскалывается голова, а в минибаре остались только водка и телефон. И совершенно ничего из еды. Если я не научусь есть пластиковые кнопки.

Попеременно то прикладывая бутылку к пылающему лбу, то отпивая от нее ледяное пойло мелкими глотками, я думаю о том, что мисс Адель бы не одобрила такого количества калорий, которые могут отразиться на ее худосочном заду.

Хорошо, что сегодня я не мисс Адель. От ее мыслей у меня лишь сильнее заболела бы голова. Но чаще у меня болит челюсть – от ее привычки хвастаться своим глубоким минетом.

Когда, наконец, раздается стук в дверь, я со вздохом натягиваю джинсы и футболку. Наводить марафет нет ни сил, ни желания, – это стратегия. Отчего-то я злюсь на мисс Адель: на нее симпатичные парни обращают больше внимания, чем на меня. Но, думаю, в этом не она виновата. Просто доминирующее большинство посетителей заведений, подобных моему – закомплексованные ублюдки, которым нравится пялить мальчиков в платьях. Так они обманывают себя, отрицая собственные девиации и рождая фетиши на грани с условными рефлексами. У многих из них стояк уже просто от того, что я выхожу на сцену.

Я проверяю перед зеркалом свой сегодняшний ансамбль: водка Абсолют, всклокоченные волосы, падающая с одного плеча футболка и обтягивающие задницу джинсы, и тщательно отрепетированным движением открываю дверь, с томным прищуром глядя на вчерашнее недоразумение.

Без неумелого грима.

Совершенно несладкий мальчик, похожий разом на героев всех эротических похождений французских поэтов. Наверное, он был бы, банально, похож на греческую скульптуру. Если бы мне доставляли фетишистское удовольствие мраморные бескровные статуи. Но не тащиться же с самого себя так нагло.

– Алан, – произносит недоразумение голосом с преобладающими вокалическими звуками. Я мгновение смотрю на его чуть вьющиеся волосы, на выступающие жилы на шее, на заквадраченный подбородок, глупо открыв рот, и, наконец, совершенно неэлегантно трясу головой, приходя в себя и сильнее разлохмачивая волосы. Мой внешний вид явно был рассчитан на шок-эффект, на контраст, но это он сейчас меня огорошил. И рот теперь вообще не закрывается:

– Что «Алан»?

– Меня зовут Алан. Вы вчера не спросили.

– О, сладкий, я и сегодня бы не спросил. Ты принес деньги?

– Да. А можно, я сначала зайду?

Я, кажется, начинаю понимать Сеса. Во всяком случае, мне едва удается не ляпнуть что-то пошлое в духе: «Да, если обещаешь войти в меня». Впрочем, если включить томные вздохи Адель, ее манеру чуть приподнимать бровки, стреляя глазами, и бутылку водки в моей левой руке, это могло бы получиться даже не слишком пошло. Ну, для него, разумеется. Для Алана.

Я-то понимаю, что это было бы еще то дешевое порно.

Мне приходится безразлично повести плечом и отступить вглубь квартиры, чтобы их величество «Я хочу у вас учиться» смог протиснуться в дверь. Я разворачиваюсь на цыпочках, эффектно скрещивая ноги, и размашисто шагаю прочь, оставляя на столике открытую бутылку. Пусть смотрит, что такое быть дивой в любой ситуации. Чертов герой античных гомоэротических вазонов.

Алан проходит внутрь, не разуваясь, с совершенно бесстрастным лицом скидывает куртку на кресло и выразительно смотрит на меня, чего-то ожидая. Я отвечаю ему полным удивления взглядом, словно не знаю, о чем речь, и непонимающе улыбаюсь. Да, детка, если ты чего-то хочешь, тебе придется об этом сказать.

– Так когда мы начнем урок?

Хороший мальчик. Хочешь косточку?

– Сначала деньги, – с елейной улыбкой отвечаю я.

– Сколько?

– Четыреста, – столько мне еще нужно за этот месяц при условии, что я вообще не буду жрать, и кто-нибудь подгонит мне наркоту. И желательно побогемнее. Привычка к героину у меня так и не появилась, ЛСД оказался каким-то слишком пугающим. То ли дело кокаин. Впрочем, в отсутствие его сойдет и что угодно… ох, кажется, наш разговор прервался! Видя удивленные глаза Алана, я оправляюсь, – Дорогуша, не знаю. А как часто ты будешь меня навещать?

– Два? Три раза в неделю? – впервые он выглядит растерянным. О, мне нравится это чувство. Давай, малыш, как вчера. Плачь и умоляй меня. Меня раздражает твое спокойствие, от него у меня кружится голова и подкашиваются колени. Но тебе не стоит об этом знать.

– Пусть будет три. И, ммм, 50 баксов за час.

Что, съел? Не подавись.

– Согласен, – кивает Алан и, наконец, о, хвала всевышнему, разувается. Он протягивает мне деньги, эту непомерную сумму за такую ерунду, и я прячу их в карман. Глупо, поспешно, воровато, лишь бы он не передумал. Я отвожу взгляд с его чертовски притягательного лица, смотрю в пол и понимаю, что спокойно мне отныне не жить.

У этого пидора целехонькие новые носки.

– Ладно, начнем сначала. Какой у тебя псевдоним?

Я развалился на диване, с высокомерным удовольствием наблюдая за замешательством, которое вызвал у Алана этот вопрос.

– А какая разница?

– О господи… зачем ты вообще в это подался? В чем твоя история?

Он смущается, подумать только. Даже глазки отводит.

– У меня тогда был хреновый день… и я увидел вас. Возле клуба. И я тогда подумал: как же здорово жить такой жизнью. Свободной, счастливой.

– Нет, дорогуша, это совсем не история, – я рассматриваю свои ногти и думаю, что у этого прямолинейного придурка неплохие задатки шантажиста. Был бы я потупее – уже бы поддался на эту провокацию. И сказал бы что-нибудь в духе: к черту все, дорогой, не нужны тебе эти подмостки сомнительных гей-клубов, давай просто будем вместе. Но сейчас меня гораздо больше интересует, что же ему на самом деле от меня нужно. И ради чего я вообще здесь распинаюсь.

– Ну так расскажите свою, чтобы я понял, о чем речь. Почему Адель?

Ах вот, значит, как…

– Это значит «благородная», чурбан. И вообще. Никакой истории, – я пожимаю плечами, – просто джентльмены предпочитают блондинок.

Есть. Еще один приступ смущения. Это начинает походить на спорт: выводить его; Алан кажется настолько уверенным в себе и мужественным в одно мгновение, и вот мне уже хочется бантики ему завязать в следующее. Топорное неотесанное кокетство. Если он и правда намерен чему-то учиться, учить его придется с нуля. Хотя я бы сказал, что таким вещам не научишь. Ни разу не слышал про частные уроки для травести.

И я готов поставить на что угодно, скоро Алану надоест, и он перейдет в наступление. А я пока подожду.

***

Назавтра я жду Алана при полном параде. Вчерашние деньги мне было откровенно лень откладывать на аренду, так что я просадил их на несколько ампул мескалина, небольшой пакетик кокса, амфетамины, транквилизаторы и диетический чай. Мы провели вместе целых два часа, так что своим небольшим состоянием я вполне мог бы гордиться, но организм требовал подпитки, приключений и беспочвенной зависти героев Хантера Томпсона. А может, даже, и его самого.

Так что к полудню мои ноздри разъедает кокаин, оседая где-то в районе переносицы, разрушая изнутри кости и заставляя предательские слезы выступить на глазах. Все это сопровождает мескалиновая эйфория, амфетаминовое отсутствие голода и чертов пот в подмышках, на который мисс Адель извела всю ебаную туалетную бумагу.

Я машу руками, направленными на свое лицо, надеясь остановить слезы, потому что мне нестерпимо хочется потереть накрашенные глаза. Но нельзя. Так что я жду с замиранием сердца и думаю, что Рауль Дюк взял бы меня к себе в свой потрясающий трип, а Хантер, будь он со мной знаком, наверняка бы посвятил мне книгу. Шикарную эпопею, полную любви, обожания и галлюцинаций.

Манерно смежив веки, я вижу перед собой фантасмагорические видения. Синий Алан, отрывающий мою кожу словно кожуру банана. Мятно-зеленый Алан, сдергивающий с мисс Адель безумный розовый парик. Красный Алан, признающийся мне в любви, стоя на коленях, который обещает убить Адель и освободить меня от нее навсегда.

Ни одному из этих видений не суждено сбыться. Мы с мисс Адель пока не сошли с ума.

Я вздрагиваю от звонка в дверь и, прокашлявшись, кричу:

– Открыто, дорогой! – проверяя, правильно ли расположились складки пеньюара по моему многострадальному дивану. Кажется, все хорошо. Ножки поджаты, голени скрещены, я сижу, словно гордая куртизанка в дамском седле, облокотившись о подлокотник. Край полупрозрачного пеньюара для выступлений свешивается с дивана, почти касаясь пола, запах небрежный и свободный, открывающий нижнее белье и линию ключиц. Не захлебнись слюной, малыш, когда увидишь меня.

Алан открывает дверь, и вновь повисает немая сцена. Готовься – не готовься, все едино: этот ублюдок выглядит настолько шикарно, что у меня тут же сводит внизу живота как у правильной девочки, а над верхней губой выступает пот. Впрочем, в последнем может быть виноват кокаин.

Трепетно вздрогнув, я моргаю и с эффектным наклоном головы смотрю на Алана, смежив веки. На нем обтягивающая футболка, немного потрепанные чертовски дорогие джинсы. Куртка уже перекинута через руку, он вешает ее на крючок в прихожей. Плюс студии в том, что тебе видно совершенно все, когда ты лежишь на диване, так что вздумай кто-нибудь тебя обокрасть, ему все равно придется столкнуться с тобой.

Несмотря на количество галлюциногенов в организме, лицо Алана не выглядит обезображенным или фантасмагоричным. Это даже печалит.

– Что, дорогуша, ты не взял с собой рабочую форму? – нарочито-нежным тоном произношу я, манерно растягивая слова.

– Не вижу смысла, – отвечает он, кивая вместо приветствия.

– И как же мы будем работать с тобой?

– Как вчера. Мне все понравилось, учитель, – он выделяет интонацией последнее слово так, что по всему телу пробегается бешеный табун мурашек. Против воли я свожу губы бантиком и протяжно выдыхаю, чтобы остыть, без расчета на эффект. Просто это прозвучало чертовски горячо.

Вчера мы не занимались ничем, кроме разговоров. Алан отказался вставать на каблуки, он устроился на полу возле моих ног, перед диваном, положив на него скрещенные руки и упершись подбородком, и с восторгом взирал на меня, задавая безумные вопросы. Как меня зовут, сколько мне лет, какую музыку я люблю…

Я ответил «ритмичную», лучезарно улыбаясь. К тому времени Алан уже привык к моим фразочкам и прекратил смущаться. Ужаснее всего было то, что место удивления и смущения заняла непробиваемая уверенность и заводящая почти-пофигистичность.

И я надеялась сегодня с помощью мисс Адель переломить это, но, кажется, у меня ничего не вышло. Алан уверенно проходит квартиру и заваривает две кружки этого блевотного диетического чая, а после с улыбкой ставит их на столик перед диваном. Только тогда я понимаю, что, наблюдая за ним, даже не сдвинулась с места. Это похоже на блядский гипноз.

Раздражает.

– С тобой все нормально? – пробиваются сквозь пелену гипнотического и наркотического опьянения слова, и я с ужасом понимаю, что мне требуется огромное количество времени на их понимание. Голова кружится, сознание уплывает…

Я прихожу в себя через какое-то время, уткнувшаяся носом в темную футболку Алана и заботливо прижатая к его груди сильными руками. Умереть, не встать. Этот козел мог обчистить всю мою квартиру, пока я валялась в отключке.

– Что ты?.. – совершенно призрачным голосом шепчу я, отлепляясь от футболки Алана и оставляя на ней приклеившиеся ресницы и отпечаток лица.

– Тебе стало плохо, – с нежной улыбкой отвечает он. Тоже мне, герой-любовник. Попробуй только сейчас отпустить меня, мисс Адель тебя покарает.

– О, неужели ты мной не воспользовался? – я восторженно хлопаю глазами как заправская дурочка. – Мой герой!

Алан, наконец, смущается. Он выглядит довольным собой. Ты спешишь с выводами, малыш. Зря.

– А что же ты скорую не вызвал? – продолжаю я все так же восторженно. Улыбка сползает с лица Алана, заставляя меня испытать потрясающее упоительное злорадство. Да, сучка. Вот так.

Алан отстраняет меня от себя, ссаживая на диван рядом с собой, и поднимается.

– Я подумал, что не стоит их вызывать при передозе. Могут возникнуть неудобные вопросы.

Вот же тварь.

На столе две остывшие кружки диетического чая, Алан, наклоняясь, кладет возле них смятую сотку. Я в панике перевожу взгляд на часы над дверью: уже почти два. Проваляться в обмороке полтора часа, кошмар!..

– Куда ты пойдешь в таком виде? – требовательно начинаю я, чувствуя себя совершенно не в своей тарелке, – Ресницы хотя бы отдай!

Алан оборачивается с улыбкой и снимает свою чертову футболку. Под ней он жилистый, но в меру рельефный, видно даже кубики на прессе. И зачем такому мальчику подаваться в травести? Несчастная любовь? Сосед-натурал, на которого он дрочит ночами со слезами на глазах?

Только сейчас я понимаю, что Алан выше меня где-то на полголовы, но у него почти такая же узкая талия и просто невыносимо шикарные широкие плечи. Нет, ему точно нужно было идти в модели!

Я сглатываю слюну. Мисс Адель уже готова ему отдаться, но не после же того, как он оставил здесь сотку.

– Постираешь и вернешь послезавтра, – вырывая меня из созерцания почти всех своих достоинств, Алан выглядит откровенно довольным собой.

– А почему не завтра? – глупо спрашиваю я, внутренне проклиная себя. Нужно было сказать, что я ему не жена и не прачка, а вместо этого я веду себя как чертова идиотка.

– Потому что я приду послезавтра. Три раза в неделю, верно?

– Ох, да… точно.

***

Я хочу, чтобы мое имя вспоминали историки. Мисс Адель хочет, чтобы ее имя вспоминали историки. Казалось бы, здесь у нас должна быть точка соприкосновения, но на деле все совершенно наоборот: я не хочу, чтобы меня запомнили как альтер-эго мисс Адель, а она не хочет, чтобы мое имя вообще всплывало в альманахах о ее великой персоне.

Наверное, это стоило бы назвать как-то модно, искристо и маняще, добавить себе флера психических расстройств, но сама концепция кажется мне довольно ущербной. Думаю, я смогу изобрести что-то менее жалкое. Так что пока в моей копилке алкоголизм, трансвестизм, гомосексуализм, наркотики, отвратительная литература и выдумывание деталей биографий известных людей. Вроде ориентации музыканта Чайковского. Я, например, думаю, что все это утка, пусть мисс Адель со мной и не согласна. Ее педики приводят в бешеный восторг.

Впрочем, сейчас, как мне кажется, мы сходимся лишь в одной мысли. Алан. Но сходимся в ней так часто и продуктивно, что я бы назвал это искусством.

Мы виделись в общей сложности пять раз, а моя голова уже похожа на комнату девочки-подростка, увешанную его постерами. Впрочем, два дня назад я выгнал его с позором после всего-то пятидесяти баксов, и теперь плакатов в воображаемой спальне стало несколько поменьше.

Я все же заставил его работать и пожаловал с барского плеча свои косметику и кисти. И этот чурбан со своими неумелыми руками умудрился растрепать мне весь ворс и даже сломать парочку. Про перемешанные тени, которые я полдня приводил в порядок, даже говорить не хочется.

Сегодня я думаю о том, что мне нужно купить новые. Это означает, что из заработанных двухсот я спускаю в никуда либо часть, либо их все. Когда я выхожу из своей уютной студии на Стратфорд-роуд, я морщусь и думаю о том, что не всем везет жить на Манхэттене. Лично мне до банального супермаркета приходится пилить, не говоря уже о магазине для художников. Или развала.

Хотя… а кто сказал, что мне нужно покупать кисти на развале? Может, порадовать милую малышку Адель за ее старания? Осененный этой мыслью, я бреду на остановку. Понятия не имею, где вообще находится магазин с пристойной косметикой (моя-то вся куплена в супермаркетах и на рынках), но, думаю, что-нибудь да подвернется.

В конце концов, у наркоманов есть один неоспоримый плюс: умение добывать то, что им необходимо. Вне зависимости от того, о чем конкретно сейчас идет речь.

Я устаиваюсь в автобусе и еду до тех пор, пока не увижу в окне что-то отдаленно напоминающее нужный мне магазин, стараясь не слишком углубляться в мысли об Алане. Потому что я влип.

Мне все еще кажется, что его попытки стать дивой – не более чем каприз и уловка, но в таком случае придется предположить, что я ему интересен. Так ли это? – Не знаю. Скорее нет, чем да. Каждый раз перед встречей с ним я накануне бросаю монетку, выбирая, кто же будет его встречать. И, кажется, если бы я остановился на ком-то одном, Алан бы уже привык, но эти бессистемные смены пугают его. Он приходит в себя ближе к концу встречи, хотя, безусловно, ему комфортнее находиться с мисс Адель. Так что у меня есть вполне весомый повод ее ненавидеть. А еще – ненавидеть себя.

Я так глупо робею перед Аланом, что самому тошно. Я смотрю с замиранием сердца на его скулы, запоминаю угол поворота головы, схожу с ума от его протяжных гласных и с открытым ртом смотрю на изящную кривую, образованную переходом его широких плеч в невероятно тонкую талию.

Самое ужасное, что он это видит. И предпочитает делать вид, что ему это безразлично. Алан не заходит дальше подколов, несказанно меня раздражая, дразнит и издевается, но всегда дает понять, что это лишь глупые шутки. Честно говоря, это чувствительно бьет по самооценке.

Я выхожу на совершенно неизвестной мне остановке и перед тем, как зайти в магазинчик, смотрю на свое отражение в витрине. Не идеал, конечно, особенно без пудры и накладных ресниц, но в целом ничего. Светлые встрепанные волосы с челкой по скулы – так удобнее залачивать под парик, светлые же глаза. Даже кожа на щеках не забрита до посинения. Для такого чуда приходится использовать кремы для депиляции, но это небольшая цена. Нос в общем и целом узкий, хотя с косметикой, чего греха таить, несказанно лучше. И реснички завиваются, прелесть какая.

Интересно, что же во мне не так?

Я расплачиваюсь в магазине за новый набор кистей и пару небольших коробочек с тенями, используя целительную силу шоппинга для зализывания собственных душевных ран. Выходит вполне сносно. Поддавшись внезапному расточительному порыву, я покупаю в ресторанчике через дорогу совершенно недешевую пиццу и пару бутылок пива к ней в придачу. За это я буду неделю расплачиваться диетическим чаем. И не слезать с толчка все полторы.

Когда я возвращаюсь домой, в коридоре под моей дверью сидит Алан. Вот так сюрприз! Извини, малыш, у меня омерзительное настроение, и ты ему виной.

Увидев меня, он поднимается, так что я, изящно проскользнув мимо, без помех открываю дверь.

– Адель, – зовет он ее. Не меня, ее. Нет, конечно, я сам виноват, что не сказал Алану своего имени, но сейчас это просто чудовищно бесит.

Игнорируя его чертовски сладкий мелодичный голос, я прохожу внутрь и оставляю пакеты на кухонном столе. Нужно изобрести какой-нибудь способ мести. Честное слово, это стоит всех моих мучений.

Алан проходит внутрь. Вообще-то, мы не договаривались, так что сегодня он пришел по своей инициативе. И прождал меня, скорее всего, довольно долго, но мне наплевать. Я достаю пиццу и пиво, усаживаюсь с ними на диван и начинаю есть. Вид, как я подозреваю, просто шикарный: полосатая водолазка, джинсовый комбинезон, босые ноги, пиво и вредная еда. Полное попадание в образ.

Я увлечен своей трапезой, и явно сбитый с толку Алан замирает посреди квартиры перед столиком. Вернее, мне хочется думать, что я сбил его с толку, потому что лицо у него совершенно идеальное и беспристрастное.

– Раздевайся, – говорю я, прожевав очередной кусок.

– Что? – о, наконец-то замешательство. Здравствуй, детка, мы с Адель так скучали…

– Раздевайся, – с удовольствием повторяю я. – Мне нужно знать, в чем тебе выходить на сцену. Так что я хочу посмотреть на твою фигуру без всей этой ерунды.

Мгновение Алан колеблется, но затем расстегивает рубашку, а затем и джинсы. Оставшись передо мной в одном белье, он, осмелев, с гадской ухмылочкой уточняет:

– Все снимать?

Ох, черт… и почему я совершенно трезв? И почему я не принял с утра ничего, кроме валиума?! Чувствуя, как дрожат руки, я немедленно прикладываюсь к бутылке пива и, немного успокоившись после глотка, киваю:

– Конечно все, сладкий. Нам же нужно знать, как прятать твой леденец.

Господи, что я несу! Что я несу?! В такие моменты мне нужна помощь Адель, и я немедленно к ней прибегаю. Адель возмущена своим внешним видом реднека в отпуске, но, не смотря ни на что, она обворожительно улыбается, принимая изящную скрученную позу на диване, и выразительно хлопает глазками с очаровательной невинностью Одри Хепберн.

– Какие-то проблемы, дорогой? – это выглядит как вызов, и я вижу в глазах Алана огонек, ясно дающий мне понять, что он намерен соревноваться.

***

В этот раз мы совершенно никуда не продвинулись. Логично было предположить, что все закончится страстным сексом на диване, но на деле Алан скучно разделся, повертелся пару минут, глуповато уточнил, не раздвинуть ли ему булки, чтобы окончить тему с инспекцией раз и навсегда, и на том мы прервали урок. Впервые Алан сказал, что слишком долго ждал меня и ему пора идти. На часах к тому времени было около четырех, так что при всех минусах такого расклада мне пришлось признать его правоту. Зато до вечернего шоу вполне оставалось время, так что мы с мисс Адель погрузились в приятные мечты на диване. Впечатлений для этого как раз хватало.

В какой-то момент перегруженный валиумом и алкоголем мозг оказал мне милость и отключился, так что я в полной мере смог насладиться потрясающими снами с собой и Аланом в главной роли. Свежеприобретенные знания подпитывали подсознание, так что сновидения получились потрясающе точными и живыми.

В клуб я опоздал. Причем, опоздал настолько конкретно, что просто сгреб костюм и косметику, рванул туда на такси и все равно приехал за десять минут до выступления. Пришлось просить Холли Си потянуть время, пока Адель быстро приводила себя в порядок. Холли, пусть она и выглядит как грубая карикатура на жительниц Гарлема, на самом деле просто шикарнейший человек. И с импровизацией у нее отлично. Если бы мне дали микрофон и разрешили пиздеть в него без умолку, думаю, вряд ли бы результат был лучше пары вялых смешков. Во мне многовато желчи для того, чтобы шутить на публику.

Холли же делает все это совершенно беззлобно. Временами кажется, что она оскорбляет людей, но никто не воспринимает ее всерьез, даже если Холли на весь зал называет кого-то прыщавым дрочером.

Отношения у нас сложились по совершенно дурацкой причине: просто в нашей дыре больше никто не разглядел в ее имени шутку с папским престолом. Никому даже в голову не пришло. Поэтому я обладаю особенным ВИП-статусом и знаю, что Холли тридцать шесть, в обычной жизни он женат, у него двое детей и остопиздевшая офисная работа. И что выступления в клубах для него – возможность отдохнуть.

Не то, что для меня.

Я умею только придумывать номера под фонограмму, нагибаться в туалетах и мечтать о красивой жизни. Зато благодаря Холли у меня есть несколько клубов, что, наверное, довольно неплохо, если не путать их время от времени.

Сегодня у меня классика. Номер «под Монро». Это своеобразная карма: если ты белая и у тебя есть блондинистый парик, рано или поздно тебя спросят, почему у тебя нет номера с пародией на Монро. Хотя мои номера сложно назвать такой уж пародией, потому что я творю, что хочу. Сегодня на мне черное платье в духе клипов En Vogue, с той только разницей, что оно сделано из блестящего латекса. Неплохо бы еще натереть его маслом, но это если успею. Со мной огромный обруч с натянутой на него картинкой Статуи Свободы в профиль. «Один Серебряный Доллар». Хотели Монро – получите.

Я выхожу в черных сапогах с зашкаливающими каблуками, пародируя появление Джессики из «Кто подставил Кролика Роджера».

Я поднимаю за собой обруч на вытянутых руках, словно дрессированная безмозглая модель в перерывах между раундами в реслинге, и замираю как на картине Пикассо. Едва ли сегодняшний цвет нации в состоянии понять аналогию с Девочкой на шаре и серебряным долларом, который выступает в качестве символа моего блядства и разложения.

Я точно также меняю руки. Я потрачена и украдена. Я одна и мои волосы почти похожи по цвету на серебро. И неважно, что это парик. И моя любовь точно также затеряна в пыли времени… если Алана, конечно, можно назвать любовью.

Я думаю, если бы мы, наконец, переспали, мне стало бы чуточку полегче. Наверняка он неуклюжий, совершенно эгоистичный в постели. И у него просто гарантированно встает на таких девочек как я только с выключенным светом. Так что это был бы самый скучный опыт в моей жизни, и мне, наконец, стало бы проще.

Хотя, разумеется, приятнее мечтать о том, как он умело и галантно раздевает меня на огромном водяном матрасе, шепча изысканные комплименты и уделяя внимание каждому сантиметру кожи.

Я продырявливаю кулаком бумагу на обруче, обрываю пару ошметков и продеваю его через голову. Я задерживаю его руками на талии словно балетную пачку, изящно скрещиваю ноги и медленно поворачиваюсь, склонившись в одну сторону печальным лебедем.

Вновь повернувшись к залу лицом, я разжимаю ладони, и под атональное бренчание гитары обруч падает на пол.

Не думаю, что этот номер пришелся хоть кому-то по вкусу, так что я молча ухожу, прихватывая с собой реквизит.

Жаль, что этого не видел Алан. Внутреннее чутье подсказывает мне, что у него весьма недурственный культурный уровень, и вполне возможно, именно он оценил бы это маленькое шоу.

– Браво, Адель, – за кулисами улыбается мне Холли.

– Спасибо, дорогуша, – отвечаю я с искренней благодарностью. – Тебе понравилось?

– Ну, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Это было остроумно и эффектно, но, знаешь, если бы мои дети занимались такой фигней, я бы всерьез задумалась о том, что я, мать твою, сделала не так в их детстве.

– К счастью, мои родители этого не увидят, – со смехом отвечаю я, кивая в ответ на предложенную Холли сигарету, и затягиваюсь.

– И где они?

– Полагаю, все еще в Миннесоте.

– Кхм. И действительно, не представляю, как мне нужно накосячить, чтобы мои рыбки так далеко от меня уплыли.

Я затягиваюсь еще раз, держа на сгибе локтя обруч, и выпускаю дым в потолок:

– Ох, Холли… для этого нужен особый талант.

Правда была в том, что родители иногда еще присылали мне деньги. Но на этом их польза заканчивалась… и, к сожалению, в этом месяце от них ничего не пришло. Я с сожалением вспомнила, что мне снова нечем платить аренду, и осторожно отодвинула занавес.

– Там сегодня есть кто-нибудь интересный? – спрашиваю я, всматриваясь в темноту. Холли морщится. Она прекрасно знает, что я имею в виду: кто-нибудь относительно богатый и непринципиальный, из кого я смогу вытащить хотя бы пару долларов, чтобы отложить (на этот раз наверняка) для оплаты счетов.

– Да. Парочка пузатых джентльменов с довольно тугими кошельками. Один из них – мой начальник на работе.

– Ого! – я отрываюсь от созерцания зала и перевожу оценивающий взгляд на Холли: – Оставить тебе?

– Еще чего! Они по твоей части.

Видимо, мне стоит присмотреться к этим джентльменам. Деньги Алана совершенно несчастливые: я вечно спускаю их на какую-то ерунду. И с этой моей привычкой жить на широкую ногу мне действительно пора брать себя в руки и искать альтернативные способы заплатить аренду.

Я встряхиваюсь, тушу сигарету о стену и поправляю парик:

– Пожелай мне удачи! – улыбаюсь я Холли, подтягиваю повыше грудь и отправляюсь в зал искать дополнительные вознаграждения за мое шикарное шоу.

***

Следующая неделя проходит в тумане.

Алан пропал. Мы с мисс Адель поняли это на третий день, когда он не пришел. Впрочем, не то, чтобы мы назначали дату следующего занятия, но об этом я тоже вспомнил только тогда, когда заподозрил что-то неладное. Мы ни о чем не договаривались. Последняя встреча прошла по совершенно идиотскому сценарию, и мы просто не успели обсудить что бы то ни было. Он ушел. Возможно, он так и планировал. Сломать меня и уйти по-английски.

Отсутствие Алана порождало пустоту. Я невольно удивлялся, как легко ему при его нулевых актерских способностях далось амплуа восторженного фаната тогда, при нашей первой встрече. Он лгал мне сознательно и вероломно, приложив столько старания, что невольно становится жутко.

Я был нужен Алану. Для того чтобы дурить мне голову. И мне уже даже неважно, был ли его целью я или же мисс Адель. Мы оба раздражены. Мы оба подавлены.

Я хочу его видеть, но не знаю, что сделаю, когда встречу. Поцелую, ударю? Обниму и буду рыдать на плече? Или Адель даст ему пощечину и будет угрожать самоубийством, если он исчезнет снова? – Я не знаю. Мы оба в состоянии сейчас сделать что угодно. Только бы Алан объявился.

Хотя я вынашиваю и глупые мелочные планы на случай, если он не объявится. Что-нибудь жестокое и курьезное в духе «Ромео и Джульетты». Я устраиваю себе передоз, он влетает в квартиру, снося плечом дверь с петель, смотрит на мое бездыханное тело и ревет в голос, проклиная себя. А я наблюдаю за всем этим откуда-нибудь с небес, но райскому кабельному. Эффектно, но совершенно бессмысленно.

В какой-то момент, в отходняке после эфедрина я всерьез задумываюсь: существовал ли Алан на самом деле? Усталый мозг в меланхолии начинает искажать воспоминания, и уже через полчаса я даже не уверен, Алан он или Адам.

Пришлось действительно задуматься, смоделировать ситуации и постараться вспомнить детали. Никаких подтверждений реальности Алана не существовало в природе. Те деньги, что я получал от него, бессмысленно спускались на различную ерунду. И теперь в мире даже нет фактов, способных меня убедить, что все это не было сном или галлюцинацией.

Это пугает. Не хочется сомневаться в себе, но есть проблемы и понасущнее. Я вряд ли могу быть настолько хорошим философом, чтобы получать деньги за свои транжирство и демагогию, а мне, меж тем, совершенно нечем платить за аренду. Вот только я слишком увлечен жалостью к себе, чтобы оторвать задницу от дивана.

Когда я, наконец, беру себя в руки на третий день, приходится признать, что за оставшиеся полнедели мне нужно найти почти три сотни баксов. А это значит, работать в ближайшее время я буду, не покладая не только рук, но и всех остальных частей тела.

Клубы, в которые меня сватает Холли, все похожи между собой, словно однояйцевые близнецы. Возможно, конечно, это все Замысел, ведь близнецы – тема богемная (например, среди проституток), но мне кажется, у клуба должно быть собственное лицо. Наша дыра тоже, скажем прямо, не слишком похожа на розовую конфетную мечту Номи Малоун, но нас не спутать с еще парочкой конкурирующих заведений, что, как мне кажется, уже достижение.

Самое ужасное во всем этом: я перестаю различать дни. Я бываю в одинаковых склепах, на одинаковых сценах и мне в лицо бьет одинаковый свет, и уже бесполезно отмечать прошедшие сутки в календаре, ведь никто не мешает мне зачеркнуть две даты за день по ошибке.

Это похоже на мазохизм, который, наверное, должен быть очень эстетичным, но сейчас мне так не кажется. Я хочу, чтобы Алан объявился быстрее, и вместе с тем мне нравится иметь весомый повод для скорби. И раз уж этим поводом не может послужить наша былая близость, пусть им станет срок разлуки.

Как ни странно, даже из этого фарса я придумываю концепцию нового номера. Траурная вуаль, все залито искусственной кровью, даже дорогущее свадебное платье, которое мисс Адель взяла напрокат. Плевать, сколько оно стоит, оно сидело настолько восхитительно, что я смогу выручить с этого выступления гораздо больше, чем глупый штраф за порчу.

Я нашел на рынке в русском квартале что-то похожее на небольшой серп, а еще закрасил глаза и губы черным, чтобы придать себе мрачности и торжественности. Когда мисс Адель выплывает на сцену в таком виде, Блю Ойстер Калт вежливо информируют посетителей, что времена года не боятся Жнеца. Полагаю, потому, что он дьявольски прекрасен. В этот раз у меня довольно сложный танцевальный номер, ничуть не пародийный. Я подсмотрела это на чьем-то чужом шоу, в большом и сияющем клубе, в который травести пустили просто по ошибке. Чтобы богатые и лощеные дамы и господа могли поразвлечься, взвинтив свою самооценку до небес, ведь у них есть свои собственные шуты, которые их развлекают.

Не помню, как звали ту диву, но ее выход был подобен грому среди ясного неба. Никакой пародии, никакого кабака. Все жестко и цинично. Без такого количества хоррора и депрессии, как я люблю, но в целом тоже довольно неожиданно.

Я запомнила их лица. То был помню ее триумфа, нечто впечатляющее и ужасающее. Мне понравился этот эффект, и теперь я работаю ради него, не забывая отираться задницей и промежностью о все выступающие поверхности, высматривая возможного спонсора.

Вот, в чем основное отличие между нами. Ее самодостаточность. У меня ее нет. У меня и гордости-то сегодня нет, какое там.

За два дня мне почти удалось добрать недостающую сумму, но из провианта теперь только чай для похудения. Впрочем, ничего нового. Разве что ноги подкашиваются, а походка кажется окончательно растраханной. Сейчас мне стоит больших усилий не то, что танцевать, а просто ходить на каблуках. Хотя, честное слово, я всегда считала, что родилась с этим даром. До сегодняшнего дня.

Кажется, координацию у меня отобрал высший суд за все мои прегрешения. Но мне просто нужно пережить эту неделю. Как-то. И достать сегодня еще пятьдесят баксов. Не так много, если вдуматься, но на данном этапе ощущение такое, что это физически невозможно.

Когда я подставляю задницу очередному толстосуму, я даже не хочу думать об Алане. Откровенно говоря, я боюсь это делать. Сейчас меня увезли на такси в какие-то апартаменты с претензией на богемность, я лежу посреди чертовой мягкой кровати, чего со мной не было уже давно, но сублимация кажется мне совершенно позорным и пугающим решением. Я не хочу к нему привязываться. Не хочу додумать лишнего. Не хочу попасть в зависимость, оказаться ненужным...

Я даже не знаю, стоит у меня или нет, потому что под спидами мне в принципе сложно ощущать свое тело. Но так даже лучше. Спокойнее. Это просто роль, очередное амплуа и новое выступление. Быть хорошей благодарной девочкой.

И судя по тому, что с утра я уезжаю на такси со ста долларами в кармане, мисс Адель справилась с этой ролью.

***

Этот новый ничуть не отличается от всех предыдущих. Я не помню его имени, и не хочу думать о том, когда он в последний раз видел свой член без помощи зеркала. Воспоминания о его набитом распухшем пузе до сих пор заставляют меня содрогаться.

Но нужно отдать ему должное: благодаря этому богатенькому идиоту я заплатил аренду. Проблема в том, что с нашей ночи прошло уже тринадцать дней, а он неустанно таскается за мной по клубам, поджидает после выступлений, отвозит на такси и целует руки. Как в дамском дешевом романе, подумать только. Он обещает скупить для меня половину Нью-Йорка, а я ухожу от ответов с улыбкой Моны Лизы. Потому что скоро вернется Алан. Я знаю. Я уверен.

Я не могу ошибиться. Только не с ним. Я придумываю по новому номеру почти каждый день. Репетирую днем: сначала перед зеркалом в ванной, только лицо, затем – в студии, перед диваном, а под конец еще раз у зеркала. Но сегодня мне совершенно не хочется что-то придумывать, пусть и следовало бы.

Сегодня этот пузатик сватает меня в почти люксовый клуб с хрустальной люстрой под высоченным потолком. Я был там однажды, и с тех пор мисс Адель жила и горела мечтой побывать там вновь. Но там не слишком-то любят фриков, разве что уточненных, высшей пробы. Именно поэтому пробиться туда – это большая удача. И хорошо бы посвятить этот номер моему благодетелю, но у меня совершенно нет сил. Последние две недели пытаются меня убить, и все, что меня радует, это успокоительные, бренди и кокаин. Запасы последнего, как мне кажется, можно и вовсе использовать для съемок рождественского клипа в качестве искусственного снега.

Спасибо за столь душещипательную заботу обо мне, но лучше бы ты оплатил счет в центре реабилитации, детка. Он, я чувствую, будет куда серьезнее, чем все твои подачки.

Наличных денег у меня нет совершенно. Так что мисс Адель по мере возможности одалживает костюмы у всех знакомых девочек. И сегодняшнее платье проспонсировано прекрасной Холли Си. Меня в него можно завернуть раза три, но это прекрасно подходит для моих нынешних целей.

Я начинаю макияж с того, что замазываю воском и консилером брови и рисую практически на них новую складку века. Растушевываю и превращаю линию в глубокую синюю тень, а все, что под ней, густо замазываю серебристыми блестками. Обычно мне нравятся мои брови, но сегодня они должны быть также высоки, как и стандарты в этом клубе. Так что приходится рисовать их заново, чуть небрежными, черными и длинными. На дюйм выше тех, что пришлось замазать.

Я добавляю жирные черные стрелки с каким-то фантасмагорическим изгибом, а также белейшие тени под лже-бровь. И хорошо растушеванный черный карандаш по нижнему веку.

Мои сегодняшние ресницы похожи на двух маленьких убитых канареек. Но думаю, для этого образа они подойдут в самый раз. Я приклеиваю пластыри в основании скул и на висках, чтобы не нужно было сегодня прикрываться волосами: белый парик начесан в неестественное небрежное завитое облако, так что лицо должно быть максимально чистым и гладким.

Полностью перерисовываю нос: добавляю вертикальные темные линии чуть уже привычных, кончик оформляю опущенной вниз стрелкой, визуально уменьшаю крылья. Сильнее затемняю край лба, рисую почти красные скулы… отбеливаю синяки под глазами, лоб между бровей, щеки вдоль носа, подбородок. Изображаю невозможные, изогнутые губы с широким и глубоким желобком по центру.

Огромные куски поролона я засовываю в не менее огромный лифчик, и еще парочку таких же – под телесное боди, вместо ягодиц. В трусы с особенной тщательностью сегодня засунут зажатый между ногами член, и я не надеваю платье до тех пор, пока не убеждаюсь, что выгляжу идеально, потому что оно полупрозрачное.

Нереальный наряд Холли прекрасно садится на эту идиотскую грудь, а складки на талии я затягиваю широким поясом. По правде, я хотел довести образ Дивайна до конца и добавить себе жирный обрюзгший живот, но мисс Адель запротестовала, поэтому мне пришлось создать этот карикатурно-женственный образ с невозможными диспропорциями фигуры.

Внизу меня ждет такси, а с собой у меня только кассета с фонограммой. Я начинаю думать, что к такой жизни можно привыкнуть, и эта мысль меня несказанно злит. Мне не хочется становиться продажной подстилкой, и не хочется быть папочкиной любимой девочкой. Впрочем, если бы моим папочкой был Алан, я бы еще задумалась. Возможно, все дело в ностальгии, которая окрашивает все в светлые тона, но сейчас он мне кажется Аполлоном. Сильным, прекрасным, уверенным в себе и недосягаемым. И, вопреки моим опасениям, его все же вспомнил Сесил, наш бармен, после чего я окончательно уверилась, что Алан реален.

С этой мыслью мне становится проще жить, я делаю безумные номера один за одним, придумываю кошмары с искусственной кровью и желатиновыми пауками (в образе Эльвиры, разумеется), и мне все мало. Я представляю, как вернется Алан, и я покажу ему все это, и он назовет меня неограненным алмазом и пообещает подтачивать каждую ночь по несколько часов.

Но с этими мыслями я жила неделю, а затем и вторую… а после мой запас терпения иссяк. И именно этому, а не моему пузатому благодетелю, посвящен сегодняшний номер.

Чем мне однозначно нравится это место, – здесь есть светорежиссер. Это немного неожиданно, потому как я не знаю, что с ним нужно обсуждать. Но в итоге, после небольшой заминки я набрасываю на салфетке схему того, как бы мне хотелось осветить себя в момент выступления, и в конце прошу вернуть общий свет, чтобы посмотреть на лица этих идиотов. Очередное грандиозное шоу от мисс Адель. Думаю, пузатик возненавидит меня, но я хотя бы перестану чувствовать себя центовой шлюхой.

И пусть на моей кассете довольно унылая мелодия на синтезаторе, мое сердце трепещет. И пусть для этой песни совершенно не нужен голос, я буду петь. Я чувствую себя так, словно меня лечат кровопусканием: из меня выходит все дурное, что накопилось за это время, и это ни с чем несравнимое ощущение легкости и свободы.

 

Обернись, встань прямо как мужчина и посмотри мне в глаза!

Обернись, взгляни в последний раз на то, от чего ты решил отказаться!

А теперь уходи от лучшего любовника, что ты когда-либо знал!

Да, уходи! Ты говоришь, что сможешь сделать это без меня,

Сам по себе, совсем один, без моей помощи,

Мистер, ты только что крупно ошибся.[1]

 

И я не могу описать своего счастья. Да, я пою почти на одной ноте, но я вкладываю всю душу. Получи, скотина. Если в мире есть высшая справедливость, сейчас ты слышишь это. И, если слышишь, Алан, я больше всего на свете желаю, чтобы тебе было плохо. Или чтобы ты вернулся ко мне. Я не знаю.

Когда я допеваю второй куплет, я чувствую, как по щекам начинают стекать слезы радости и облегчения. Невероятное чувство. Полное и нескончаемое счастье. Я плачу и смеюсь, повторяя по нескольку раз: «Ты думаешь, что ты мужчина, но ты всего лишь мальчишка. Ты думаешь, что ты мужчина, ты всего лишь игрушка. Ты думаешь, что ты мужчина, но ты так и не понял: ты недостаточно мужчина, чтобы удовлетворить меня», и это, наверное, самый прекрасный момент в моей жизни. Я забываю про все свои идеи, про сценарий, передо мной в темноте только лицо Алана, я представляю его в зале. И когда фонограмма затихает, и загорается свет, я щурюсь, не сразу вспоминая, что сама просила об этом.

Прямо передо мной сидит прекрасно выглядящий молодой мужчина, в шикарно сидящем костюме, подчеркивающем его узкую, тридцатидюймовую талию, и его обнимает дива, по которой даже я не сразу могу определить, что это не женщина.

Он сидел здесь все это время, судя по пустой бутылке шампанского на столе.

Алан видел все это и остался спокойным. Алан пришел с другой… другим. Алан никуда не пропал, просто решил, что я – уже просроченный товар.

Мне кажется, что это конец.

***

Я хватаю ртом воздух, получая свои овации. Вернее, вероятно получая их, потому что я ничего не слышу. Я вижу перед собой его лицо, и для меня все теряет смысл и физическую форму, даже звук.

Не понимая, что делаю, я удаляюсь за сцену, едва дыша от слез и негодования, и думаю лишь о том, что не могу ни о чем думать. Просто Сократ двадцатого века. Ни больше, ни меньше.

– Кто это?! – требовательно спрашиваю я у первой же попавшейся девочки-танцовщицы с короной из длинных страусиных перьев. Та испуганно взвизгивает, и я все же смягчаюсь: – Что это за мужчина прямо перед сценой, дорогуша?

– Алан, – по тому, как она произносит его имя, я понимаю, что они уже переспали. И несказанно бешусь.

– Кто?! – зло щурясь, повторяю я вопрос

– Мистер Тревис. Хозяин, – пищит девка в ответ. О, господи, как в этот момент я ненавижу их всех.

– А с ним кто?!

– Но-но-новенькая… он часто их приводит… пару раз, а потом на выступление… ну и устраивает, либо сюда, либо в клуб попроще, который…

Я даже не дослушиваю. Плевала я на этот клуб, мне совершенно нет до него дела. Я выхожу в зал уверенной походкой, пересекаю сцену и встаю в паре футов от Алана, гордо возвышаясь, уперев кулаки в необъятные бедра.

– Ну, здравствуй, дорогуша.

Забавнее всего то, что тут же повисает пауза. И она настолько тягучая, что я с ужасом понимаю: к этому диалогу прислушивается весь клуб. Для этих блядских людишек все это – часть выступления. Я – не более чем часть выступления. Тупая провинциальная королева. Господи, как это мерзко…

Я закрываю глаза, медленно выдыхаю и открываю их вновь, но вокруг меня все неизменно. Алан смотрит странно, и мне хочется обмануться, увидев в его взгляде горечь и сожаление. Я готова поверить в сказки о воле родителей, о проблемах в семье, с деньгами, мафией, во что угодно… лишь бы Алан вновь оказался со мной. Вот только все здесь присутствующие понимают, что этого не будет.

Я медленно поднимаю бровь, окидываю его товарку придирчивым взглядом и желчно усмехаюсь:

– Что? Язык проглотил? А что же ты не представишь меня своей спутнице? Такая способная девочка, даже ресницы ровно наклеить не может.

И правда, вблизи дива выглядит не так уж и здорово, как мне показалось со сцены. Конечно, сейчас я настроена была бы и первую красавицу заклеймить гадким утенком, но тут случай и впрямь невыдающийся. Зато наглости, кажется, целый состав поезда, не то, что вагон.

– Я Мисс Тириос, – с уверенностью, достойной лучшего применения, вещает мальчик, топорно разукрашенный под девочку. Его спасает довольно миловидное пустое личико и высокая арка брови, иначе выглядел бы он просто смешно. Я анализирую его движения долю секунды: поворот головы, кивок, попытка поправить пальцами парик… и с сожалением признаю, что с этим даже сравниваться грешно. Пацан не пытается быть дрэг-куин. Он просто переоделся в телку, чтобы цеплять мужиков. Если до этого я считал себя аморальным, то теперь понимаю, что во мне куда больше достоинства и шарма. И у меня, черт возьми, есть идея.

Мы с мисс Адель встречали таких. Обычно у них нет ни образа, ни фантазии, и даже псевдонимы, – как и в ее случае, – невероятно скучны. «Загадочная», подумать только!..

– Скорее «Мисс Тидиос», милая, – отвечаю я в тон, и пока это существо, позорящее всех див разом, даже Роксану Рассел, смотрит на меня с вящим ужасом, я снова обращаюсь к Алану. – Ну, мистер Тревис. Приятно, наконец, выяснить, как вас зовут. Оказывается, я знакома с такой известной персоной!.. Сказал бы раньше, я бы так не издевалась над тобой! И приводил бы сразу свою скучную сучку, мне же не жалко поделиться опытом!..

Я уже чувствую, что меня остановит разве что торнадо, и что я уже через пять минут пожалею обо всем этом, но я все равно говорю. И с каждым новым оскорблением боль внутри меня становится все слабее. И наступает покой. Я чувствую умопомрачительную самодостаточность и уже не жду от Алана ответа. И оттого очень сильно удивляюсь, наконец, услышав:

– Не понимаю твоего удивления. Я часто оказываю протекцию талантливым исполнителям и шоуменам. Но, пообщавшись с тобой, я понял, что ты не из их числа. Прости, я не вижу в тебе потенциала.

Больше всего на свете в этот момент я хочу увидеть в его глазах искру человечности. Я готова была бы все стерпеть, если бы просто увидела, что он говорит это из-за своего бесталанного мальчика, который ему зачем-то нужен. Пусть хоть ради почек на продажу, мне плевать. Я бы простила Алану все, если бы увидела, что нужна ему. Но я не нужна.

Мы не нужны. Ни мужчиной, ни женщиной. А вот это уродливое пустое существо – нужно. И с этим мне нужно смириться.

– Да что ты! – самодовольно отзываюсь я и, эффектно развернувшись, поднимаюсь на сцену. Потянувшись к микрофону, я громко интересуюсь у публики: – Эй, ребята, вам понравилось шоу?

Я совершенно не уверена в себе, но мой пузатенький благодетель начинает громко аплодировать, а за ним… постепенно подтягивается и большая часть зала. Я смотрю на них с удивлением и восторгом, и едва не начинаю плакать. Страшнее всего было услышать сейчас тишину, но эта реакция смущает не меньше.

– Слышал, лицемерный ублюдок? – со смехом спрашиваю я, и пристыженный Алан втягивает голову в плечи и вжимается в кресло. Или мне просто хочется так думать. Неважно. Важно лишь то, что я представляю. А я представляю, как весь мир смотрит на этого придурка и смеется. Как они показывают пальцем, и не спасает ни его красота, ни фантастический тембр его голоса.

Так тебе, урод.

– Слышал?! Кажется, публика меня любит! – я улыбаюсь как Мерил Стрип на вручении Оскара и приветливо машу залу, а затем передаю им всем один длинный воздушный поцелуй по полукругу. – Докажи, что твоя пустышка так может, Алан, – томно шепчу я в микрофон, продолжая коварно улыбаться исподлобья. – Но как-нибудь потом. Без меня.

Перед сценой меня ждет мой спонсор, отбивающий ладонью о ладонь неровную чечетку. И я иду к нему, повелительно вкладываю руку в протянутую длань и спускаюсь в зал. Снова. Не оборачиваясь на Алана, я иду прочь.

– Выведи меня отсюда… пожалуйста, – почти виновато шепчу я, и мой благодетель кивает, ускоряя шаг и смешно перебирая своими короткими ножками.

Мы уезжаем к нему домой, где я прошу налить мне чего-нибудь покрепче и осторожно интересуюсь, могу ли я занять ванную хотя бы на полчаса. Потому что мисс Адель смертельно устала от Алана, а я смертельно устал прятать член между ляжек. Не сегодня. Если мой верный мужчина хочет, чтобы мы были его протеже, пусть любит нас обоих. Потому что больше всего на свете мне сейчас нужна хотя бы чья-нибудь любовь.

***

Конечно же, в ту ночь ничего не происходит. Я умываюсь, пью, долгое время молчу, потом делаю некоторые неосторожные заявления... заговариваюсь, начинаю плеваться ядом и желчью, но в конечном итоге просто напиваюсь и засыпаю на диване.

Через день мой пухлый спонсор, заискивающе улыбаясь, отказывается от моего гостеприимного предложения войти и осторожно намекает, что в протекции для мисс Адель заинтересованы более богатые и властные люди, едва ли не силой заставившие его отказаться от этой завидной роли.

Сначала я посылаю его на повышенных тонах, потом закрываю дверь, принимаю порцию метадона и, наконец, начинаю думать. Из всей его речи получается, что стоит за этим Алан и никто иной. На краткий миг я радуюсь, представляя, как он вернется ко мне, но, разумеется, ничего такого не будет после моего того выступления. Полагаю, это всего лишь попытка помучить меня. Но она обречена на провал.

Вечером я выхожу на сцену с одним из новых номеров, – потому что все, даже самое прекрасное, требует оттачивания и репетиций, а мой родной и уютный клуб – отличная для них площадка. После выступления я думаю задержаться в баре и поболтать со всеми, чтобы развеяться, но мне перегораживает путь... Алан. Отрепетированным движением я поднимаю бровь и пожимаю плечом, словно кокетливая нимфетка.

– Что встал?

– Нам нужно поговорить, – хмуро отвечает Алан.

– Нет, не нужно, – с сожалением я разворачиваюсь и ухожу в гримерку за своими вещами. Придется возвращаться домой на автобусе. Боже, как же я от этого отвык.

Дома я впервые срываюсь, расшвыривая вещи, платья и туфли для выступления, бью кружки и стаканы. А после, чувствуя себя так, словно внутри меня прорывается гнойный прыщ размером с грудную клетку, я начинаю беззвучно плакать.

Это кошмарное чувство. Мне стыдно за мисс Адель, которая устроила ту сцену в люксовом клубе, но в глубине души я благодарен ей и готов аплодировать. Она облачила в слова мои чувства, не пользуясь топорными метафорами с образом Дивайна. Она поступила честно и, возможно, благородно, пусть и безрассудно. Но Адель легко говорить: она не влюблена в этого ублюдка по уши. Так сильно, чтобы выучить все оттенки его взглядов и поз, все тонкости интонаций и количество волосков на бровях, которые безумно хочется выщипать.

А я влюблен. И поэтому слеп. Мне нравится даже то, что он прилюдно унизил меня, превратив в личную боксерскую грушу. Я согласен на что угодно, и уже ненавижу себя за то, что не дал ему сказать то, что тот собирался сказать, но мисс Адель берет на себя функцию моего здравомыслия, уговаривая меня, что все не так уж и плохо.

Мы мысленно спорим какое-то время, и за этим спором я не замечаю, как проваливаюсь в сон. Я прихожу в себя от звонка в дверь, и утреннее солнце неприятно режет глаза. Тело затекло от неудобной позе на диване, а остатки косметики теперь размазаны по его обивке, но мне все равно. Я иду открывать, совершенно механически, совершенно уверенный, что это либо сосед с жалобами, либо хозяйка с протянутой ладонью, и потому глупо таращусь на Алана, который выглядит просто чертовски превосходно.

– Что тебе нужно? – наконец, устало произношу я, понимая, что мне уже некуда бежать, во всех смыслах слова. Я уже знаю, что меня занесли в черные списки артистов во всех клубах, куда мне помогала пробиться Холли. Мне сказали об этом вчера девчонки в гримерке.

Еще я знаю, что Алан Тревис – беспрекословный авторитет в вопросах ночной богемной жизни. И что если он вознамерился сделать тебя звездой – ты ей будешь. А если он прилюдно объявил тебя посредственностью – твоя карьера уже окончена на картошке в МакДоналдсе.

А еще я знаю, что любовь – омерзительная бесчувственная сука, как бы глупо это ни звучало. И что Алан стал моей навязчивой идеей, и у меня совершенно нет сил сопротивляться, когда он сам приходит ко мне.

– Ну, что? – повторяюсь я, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение, полностью охватившее меня. Эстетический мазохизм. Экстатический, я бы даже сказал. Потому что Алан великолепен. Он просто нечеловечески красив…

– Нам нужно обсудить твою недавнюю выходку, – прямо начинает он, но я взмахиваю рукой, пресекая попытки продолжить.

– Нет. Не нужно. Ты уже отомстил мне, верно? – я улыбаюсь, и улыбка моя ненормальна. Она истерична, нездорова, она – воплощение всей той боли, что я испытываю сейчас.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – произносит Алан, оттесняя меня и бесцеремонно вторгаясь в пространство моей студии.

– Брось, детка! – я уже смеюсь, понимая, до какого уровня абсурда мы дошли. – Ты лишил меня всего. Для тебя это было как задницу подтереть!

– Умерь свою гордыню, я еще даже не начинал.

– О, так мне стоит опасаться?!

– Стоит, – спокойно произносит он, сжимая мое предплечье и заставляя посмотреть на себя. Я проваливаюсь в тот же миг. Его глаза глубокие, серьезные, пугающие и захватывающие. И я, черт побери, хочу реветь навзрыд, но его я хочу больше. И я не знаю, игра ли это теней или моего воображения, но мне кажется, что он чуть подается вперед, и этого мне хватает для того, чтобы кинуться к нему с поцелуем.

Полным страсти, отчаяния и бла-бла-бла. Все по канонам бульварного чтива. Я неловко вмазываюсь губами в его зубы, но у меня даже тени желания думать об этом. Я вцепляюсь в плечи Алана руками, чувствуя мышцы под своими пальцами, позволяю вылизывать свое нёбо и ощущаю физически, как медленно растворяюсь. Как сдаюсь.

Я уже знаю, что будет дальше, во всех смыслах этого «дальше».

В первом – он оттесняет меня в сторону дивана, но вовремя вспоминает, что в квартире должна быть еще и кровать, и взглядом спрашивает у меня, в какую сторону идти.

Во втором я уже вижу толстую золотую цепь на своей шее. Мне открываются лучшие клубы, ковровые красные дорожки появляются сами, из воздуха по волшебству, а шикарные двери сами распахиваются от охуения, усиливающегося полным шоком лакеев.

В первом Алан находит то шаткое скрипучее недоразумение, которое по ошибке служит мне кроватью. Я никогда ни с кем не занимался на ней сексом, так что сегодня у старушки дебют. Впрочем, кто знает, кому она служила до меня… Алан приказывает мне раздеться, и я уже с радостью подчиняюсь, стараясь сделать это эстетично и бессовестно прибегая к помощи мисс Адель. Он наслаждается шоу и повторяет мой красивый жест, снимая с себя одежду. Теперь мой ход.

Во втором я чувствую себя пятицентовой шлюхой, улыбаясь картонной улыбкой, наблюдая за тем, как он уезжает из клуба с очередной пустоголовой куклой. Неважно, какого пола. Да, у меня есть деньги, так что я заказываю такси. Но у меня больше нет дома, а он явно уехал с ней к себе, так что мне нужно поколесить по городу пару часов.

И снова в первый. Я не хочу больше знать о том «дальше», которое наступит потом.

Алан встает коленями на жалобно застонавшую кровать, а я тянусь к нему снизу вверх, проводя рукой по накачанному прессу и широкой груди. Я смотрю на его подобострастно, пусть мне и не хочется это признавать, и стараюсь не думать вновь о том, что он купил меня с потрохами. Что он вьет из меня веревки. Что я становлюсь в настоящее время пустым местом, получая то, чего мне так отчаянно хотелось уже больше месяца.

Мы вновь целуемся, и голова моя кружится словно в изящном танце, но я и не думаю звать мисс Адель. Я хочу побыть с ним. Я, настоящий.

И я не помню, как моя спина оказывается на матрасе, не помню, как подготавливаю себя под его пристальным взглядом, не помню, как предостерегаю насчет того, что я не слишком чист… во многих смыслах. Но Алан лишь смеется:

– Ты все равно ничего не ешь, так что едва ли там нужна чистка. А что до остального, то для этого и придуманы презервативы.

Все получается неловким, но оттого безумно настоящим. Я понимаю, что дрожу и всхлипываю, что внутри меня не остается ничего, кроме боли, что этот раз ничем не отличается от неловкого секса в туалете, но мне уже все равно. Я знаю, что потом я дорисую кучу романтических подробностей, из-за которых мне будет совестно. Но память – изменчивая вещь. И когда-нибудь это станет моим лучшим воспоминанием, я знаю.

***

Я провожаю Алана утром, по-девичьи поджимая ногу во время прощального поцелуя, и стараюсь ничем не выдать, о чем я сейчас думаю. На самом деле, мне кажется, что я в западне. Но каждый раз, когда человек так считает, он просто не хочет признаваться себе, что выход есть. Тот, что ему не нравится.

Мы с мисс Адель славно порезвились в Нью-Йорке. За три года мы прошли путь от полной провинциальной дуры до несостоявшейся звезды пафосных подмостков. Это должно радовать нас, особенно ее, но правда в том, что результат кажется нам обоим неубедительным. Но мы достигнем большего теперь, с этим, извините за хреновый каламбур, тараном. Вот только мне это не нужно.

Ни я, ни, тем более, Адель никогда не искали любви. И все-таки я ее нашел. К сожалению.

На свою голову.

На свою задницу.

Алан красив, умен, берет от жизни все и знает, как развести тебя и поставить в ту позу, которую он для тебя задумал. И он сделал из меня посмешище, а я все еще не могу на него насмотреться. У меня болит задница, эта ночь была моим самым большим провалом с четырнадцати лет, но я так счастлив, что готов плакать.

И именно поэтому мне предстоит сегодня ряд очень важных решений.

Я начинаю с того, что смываю в унитаз и выбрасываю всю косметику до единой. У меня больше нет одолженных платьев, так что я выношу к ящикам все наряды и перья, стразы, шляпки, обручи… я сжимаю и мну то, что можно спрятать покомпактнее, и стараюсь не оставлять за собой никаких следов.

Мы не договаривались с Аланом о встрече, но я отчего-то уверен, что он ждет меня вечером в моем клубе. Это чертовски плохо, потому что у меня не получится попрощаться с девочками. Особенно с Холли. Разве что…

Поддавшись глупому порыву, я срываюсь к его офису и просто кидаю в почтовый ящик наскоро написанную записку. Или мне кажется так из-за действия неизвестных таблеток, найденных на дне моей бывшей косметички. В любом случае, думаю, теперь мой долг выполнен. Заодно у меня получается купить билет на межштатный автобус. К счастью, на это хватило всех моих денег… впрочем, неплохо. Не нужно будет пытаться в последнюю минуту просадить что-то, чтобы не чувствовать себя в опасности в дороге. Лишь небольшая заначка, на случай пересадки или такси. Я разберусь… мне так кажется.

Вернувшись в теперь уже бывший дом, я уничтожаю и все следы своего там присутствия. Мне больно отрывать плакаты со стен, больно упаковывать мечту в небольшую сумку, с которой я приехал когда-то. Но я знаю, что другого выхода у меня нет.

И что я покончу с собой через полгода такой жизни, если не меньше. Но сейчас я просто не в состоянии думать, генерировать идеи и варианты. Возможно, когда-нибудь потом, когда у меня будут на это силы.

Сейчас я могу лишь повторяться, вспоминая Алана. Думая о том, как он шаг за шагом, наебывая меня, завоевывал мою любовь, чтобы потом сделать очередной удобной игрушкой. Скорее всего, попадающие под его протекцию и сами живут неплохо, и ему приносят достойный доход, но я не смогу так. Я не хочу быть номером тысяча-неважно-что-там-дальше. Не знаю, как эти идиоты и идиотки смотрят ему в рот, позволяя трахаться, с кем угодно, но я знаю, что я сломаюсь довольно быстро.

И что если я откажу ему снова, моя карьера будет кончена.

Поэтому автобус. Так и только так.

Уже садясь на него, я представляю все те смешки, что ждут меня. Эти злые лица, искаженные радостью чужого провала и осознанием собственной правоты. А еще брезгливостью, ненавистью, алчностью и страхом.

Вдруг ЭТО тронет их деток!.. Вдруг ЭТО придет в церковь в воскресенье!.. Что же они будут делать тогда? Может, обосрутся от страха?

Я хорошо знаю эти лица. И часть из них будет болезненно похожа на мое собственное. Какими-то отдельными частями, деталями, какими-то мелочами вроде привычки морщить нос…

Они убьют меня. Я хорошо это знаю. Но на дворе уже не восьмидесятые, и моя смерть не будет положена на алтарь борьбы геев с равноправием. Я буду просто пустым местом, очередной галочкой для истории. Обо мне не вспомнит ни один чертов идиот. Меня не включат ни в один учебник, у меня не будет звезды на Аллее Славы. Я – уже прожитая жизнь. Оконченная и бесполезная, как остывшая яичница.

Мы едем два дня с остановками, и по ночам, когда никто меня не замечает, я стараюсь не скулить, а плакать молча. С достоинством и эстетикой.

Это похороны мисс Адель. Ее ничуть не триумфальная кончина. Словно дохлая золотая рыбка, которую спускают в унитаз, мисс Адель умирает в дешевом, пропахшем мочой автобусе, прерываясь на остановки и дозаправки. Я хочу устроить похороны, но тогда мне придется объяснять всем чертовым работягам, с которыми я еду, что номер с гробом и пародией на какой-нибудь фильм ужасов обязательно должен быть веселым. Поэтому придется даже растолковать им все шутки еще до показа.

Отвратительно.

Так что я ограничиваюсь тем, что мысленно проигрываю это выступление, снимаю с себя косметику, пакую костюм и уезжаю в свою студию, где смогу отпраздновать этот последний триумф мисс Адель. В котором мне отказали физически.

На самом же деле я просто медленно тяну дешевое вино с остатками таблеток, которые я захватил из своей бывшей квартиры, и представляю все упущенные возможности мисс Адель. Первые пару часов она ненавидит меня и мысленно проклинает, но постепенно ее мысли становятся все тише и дальше… словно это существо было рождено в кислотной желчи Нью-Йорка и не могло существовать вне его привычной среды.

Я, наконец, выхожу на своей остановке, и автобус едет дальше, не думая даже замедлить свой ход. Внезапно мне хочется оттянуть свой приезд, поэтому я бреду от самой станции пешком, не обращая внимания на тяжелую сумку. Я иду, бесконечно представляя, что изменилось без меня. Кусты, ограда, черепица на крыше… может быть, шторы. Или только диван в гостиной. У меня столько вариантов, что я даже боюсь увидеть правду.

Впрочем, она оказывается не такой ужасной. Дом выглядит так же, как я помнил. Та же красная кирпичная кладка, та же крыша. Никто даже не пытался пристраивать второй этаж, вопреки безумным идеям. Газон аккуратно пострижен, клумба – все также заброшена, а соседская голубая изгородь все еще портит фасад.

Словно мир замер в этом богом забытом городе…

Медленно вздохнув и поправив на плече сумку, я подхожу к входной двери и дважды нажимаю на звонок. Мое сердце бешено колотится, ожидание растягивается, словно ненормальное. Но все же мне открывают спустя пару минут. Неловко кашлянув, я бубню:

– Привет, мам…

– О, господи, Патрик, ты вернулся! – она манерно закрывает рот ладонями в ужасе и едва ли не падает в обморок. Но, справившись с не случившейся истерикой, мама обмахивает себя растопыренными ладонями. Это должно выглядеть глупо, но получается довольно изящно и, я бы даже сказал, кокетливо. – И я просила тебя! – вдруг, обиженно надув губы продолжает она, совершенно не интересуясь тем, где я был несколько лет, – Не зови меня «мамой», я же не такая старая!

Вот и все. Подумать только. Я три года пытался стать кем-то, а в ее жизни не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. У нее все такие же аккуратно уложенные высветленные волосы, похожие на ком сахарной ваты, ее лицо и руки едва ли выдают ее настоящий возраст. Да и голос все также по-девичьи звонкий. Маленькая кокетливая девочка. Обаятельная настолько, что сменила уже мужей шесть на моей памяти. Правилам игры которой я подчиняюсь уже двадцать четыре года, если считать мою жизнь в Нью-Йорке.

– Да, мисс, – повинно опускаю я голову, наконец, проходя внутрь, и продолжаю, сгладывая огромный ком. – Я вернулся домой… мисс Адель. И я никуда больше не уеду.

Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о том, что такое макияж травести-дивы?

А задумывались ли вы о том, как тяжело его снимать? Каждый раз это требует специальных салфеток, смоченных в лосьоне. Двойной удар. Тени с глаз, особенно с блестками, так и вовсе проще снимать с помощью косметического масла, – если у вас, конечно, есть на него деньги.

После, по-хорошему, необходим скраб, если вы не хотите, чтобы ваше лицо было похожим на сморщенную задницу старого сифилитика, а затем – увлажняющий крем. Но, если говорить откровенно, я далеко не всегда вспоминаю о таких мелочах. Обычно дивы слишком устают после своих шоу, чтобы тратить драгоценные силы на эту ерунду.

Так что оставьте. Не думайте об этом. Я же не думаю…

Я думаю об опасных лезвиях, которые оставил в своей комнате до отъезда. И думаю о том, что однажды сказал мне пьяный бродяга на углу Седьмой Авеню и Бродвея.

Резать нужно в ванной. И вдоль.

 

[1]                  Вольный перевод песни Divine «You think you're a man»


End file.
